Many types of conveyors employ chains that are formed by pivotally connected alternating single and dual links. It is often desirable to monitor a tension along conveyor chains, for example, in order to detect wear and/or inadequate lubrication thereof. This monitoring may be accomplished by incorporating a tension load cell into one or more of the single links of the chain and gathering measurements from the load cell, either on a periodic or a continuous basis. Although conveyor systems that include chains having links configured to support such monitoring have been disclosed, there is still a need for new and improved links that are configured to support a tension load cell without comprising and/or interrupting the function of the conveyor chain in which the link is incorporated.